


Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: CrankGameplays - Freeform, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, I never wrote smut before yikes, I'm sorry if I spelt Marks last name wrong, M/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Smut, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As he swallowed down a moan, Mark took that as a challenge to make Ethan as vocal as possible





	

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote on AO3 before, only wattpad, so I'm sorry if there's a lot of mistakes xox

Silent moans and hushed whimpers tumbled out of the blue haired boys lips as a too skilled tongue and nimble fingers trail up and down his body. Mark chuckled breathlessly and sucked a hickey on to Ethan's bent neck, dark colours of possession and need leaving marks at its wake.

 

Mark kisses lightly at each spot before trailing his hands down to Ethan's neglected cock which sat needingly on his chest. Ethan gasped and bit his lip from the new sensation, pleasure washing over him in waves. He grabbed Marks shoulder with shaking hands and and gripped it hard enough to leave a faint bruise. His head falls back in a silent sob of desperation as Mark brushes his most sensitive part with his nail instead of the pad of his thumb. Mark merely smirked, spreading the precum around his tip, faint sentences of dominance passing his lips. Ethan mumbled out a whimper that resembled a pleading "please" and bucked his hips forward in hopes of more friction. Mark pulled his hand away and tutted the younger, which earned him a quiet whine of disapproval.

 

He then used one hand to pin Ethan's hips down while the other began to lightly stroke Ethan's cock with gentle fingers, causing the blue haired one to squirm and wither with each pleasurable touch. He pulled away, fingers lightly soaked in precum, and used it to tease Ethan's hole. Ethan chocked down a loud moan, voice breaking doing so. Mark slowly circled his hole, his grip on Ethan's hip tightening every now and then when Ethan would buck up in pleasure.

 

Ethan looked up, eyes blown wide in pleasure, lips red from rough kisses and bitings, and cheeks flushed red. He gripped on to Mark's arm and whined, "p-please."

 

Mark merely sped up his pace, causing Ethan's jaw to fall slack in pure bliss. As he swallowed down a moan, Mark took that as a challenge to make Ethan as vocal as possible.

 

He pulled away, Ethan huffing beneath him, and reached across his head to retrieve the abandoned lube bottle and condom.

**Author's Note:**

> i never wrote smut before, so I'm incredibly sorry if this sucks (probably does)


End file.
